Locking Up Lucy
by Mr. Reckless
Summary: Yeah, I'm obsessed. Anyway, random oneshot of when Lucy gets out of the closet and Nicholas gets in. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first oneshot, so . . . Sorry if it's crap.**

Nicholas' POV

I was absolutely dreading going home; one word.

Lucy.

I had locked her in a closet to save her from herself, but I have a feeling that . . . When I let her out, I should save _myself_ from _her_. If that makes any sense.

As the jeep pulled up to just outside of our Victorian farmhouse, Logan asked me if I had locked Lucy up with her iPod. He was ahead of me, so I quickly joined him.

"No, why?" I began to ask, but then I heard the music.

"Oh – No," I said instead.

What dog listens to Paramore, Lucy's favourite band?

"Damn, you're in trouble," my older brother, Quinn, interjected. "I am so going to _**win**_ this bet!"

"Shut up."

I pushed open the door, and practically ran to the closet I had left Lucy in.

"Damn."

Right then, she walked in, a screwdriver in her hand, earphones in ears and, to finish, a smirk on her face.

"How did you get out!" I nearly yelled.

"Nicholas, Nicholas. In all of the years that you've known me, have you not figured out that no matter what kind of door you put in front of me, I will _**always**_ find a way to get out?" She twirled the screwdriver around in her fingers whilst talking and looking at it.

_Wow, she'd make a _**great **_evil villain_, I suddenly thought. _And a hot one, too._

I looked at her, walked forwards and kissed her on the forehead. She was surprisingly calm for Lucy. That all changed when she elbowed me really hard in the ribs.

Damn, she was strong.

And then she pushed me into the closet, locked the deadlock and shoved a chair underneath the handle, like they do in movies. Oh, god. Pay back. I heard Quinn and Logan laughing outside the door.

"Shut up and let me out, you idiots!" I yelled at them.

"Get yourself out!" logan laughed.

"IF Lucy can, then you should be able to!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I heard Lucy ask them. Man, I loved this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Okay, so I got a bunch of reviews asking me to continue this. So, I will! Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! This is our dear Nicky's release X Here's some virtual cookies to: **

**HunterWildRocks (Ehlana X),**

**SolangeDrakeRox (Laura, my 'sister' X),**

**Kat32, **

**Twilight Gleek, **

**AND MOST OF ALL, **

**SecretNightfall, **

**crystallee94121,**

**Princess Juliet. (You fully brought this chappie on, X)**

**On with the show . . .**

**NPOV**

Okay, so my brothers had left me hanging when my human girlfriend had locked me in a closet that i had recently locked her in, but so what? I could get out; I was a vamp! Hell, i was becoming as big headed as my older brother Quinn! Speaking of, he was out with Lucy with his new girl, Hunter or something. He had changed a lot since he had been hanging out with Hunter, I don't really know how to explain it. It didn't really help that she was a Helios-Ra girl, but he was still not the player that he used to be. She was one of the asshat called Kieran, Sol's goddamn boyfriend. Anyway, I smelt Lucy's spicy-bubblegum scent enter the house and a small smile appeared on my face, I'm sure of it. She was walking over to the side of the house where I was in the closet.

"Lucy?" I banged on the door with my fist. "Lucy, are you there?"

"Yes, Nicky, I am. Why'd you ask?"she responded. I heard a few giggles coming from Solange, my younger sibling and only sister, in the downstairs lounge. I chose to ignore it

"god, Luce," I sighed.

"What?" she asked me.

"Would you please let me out?" I pleaded. Oh, God, this was low. I should have been able to get out, but I thought that it wasn't really right.

"Why, Nicky," she gasped dramatically. "I thought that you were a vampire! You should be able to get out all on your big boy self!" I could imagine her holding a hand over her heart while saying this, like in the old movies. The smile on my face kept as a constant feature. When I didn't do anything, didn't say anything, didn't try anything, she sighed and pulled the chair out from under the handle and unlocked the deadlock. I turned the handle and stepped out, soon engulfing my girl in a giant hug.

**LPOV**

I was waiting for Nicky to bust out of the closet one second, the next I was being held in his strong, muscular, hot, swimmer's arms . . . Back on track, Lucy, I ordered myself. I relaxed into his embrace and rested my head against his chest. His kissed my head softly.

"You know, I could have gotten out of there anytime," he tried. I pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to stay in there."

"Why?"

"For you," he said in all seriousness. I looked at him with love and happiness.

"Right!" I laughed. "Let's go with that idea, shall we?" I was holding my side, laughing.

"It was!" he said in defence. I just shook my head and made my way to my room, listening to my laughs and the other drake's mixing in.

**Thanks again for reviewing X **


	3. Vote & Poll

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Hi, guys!

**So There's a Poll on my profile for which story I should update the most!**

**Review/Go on the poll!**

**The choices are:-**

_**Bad Ass,**_

_**A Different Brand,**_

_**2012 Drake Chronicles,**_

_**Locking Up Lucky **_**(add another chap),**

_**Love Him, Like Him, Hate Him?**_

**Or**

_**Over-Protected.**_

**Thanks for all your support guys!**

YKYLM  
XOXO  
Ellie


End file.
